


A sleigh ride

by eyeslikerain



Category: Secret History - Donna Tartt
Genre: Country House, F/M, Kissing, M/M, Richard is bi - maybe, dressing up, favourite girl in class, matters progressed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-25
Updated: 2017-03-25
Packaged: 2018-10-10 11:26:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10436622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eyeslikerain/pseuds/eyeslikerain
Summary: Camilla slid between us. Only moments before, the three of us had been entangled in a warm, pleasant and promising embrace. Now we sat rigid and upright, eyes wide open and clothes askew, and stared at Bunny like at Charon himself.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Taeyn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taeyn/gifts).



> ...because she loves the sleigh in the basement, and because her "Comparing Fortunes" was such a delight to read!

On a misty November afternoon in Francis‘ house, I was leaving the library where Charles was playing piano, the same piece over and over again, and Bunny tried to coax Henry into discussing their planned trip to Italy while Henry clearly wanted to read in silence. The atmosphere was tense, and I thought about looking for Francis in the kitchen – he was usually in a relaxed, talkative mood when cooking, having one or two drinks already, and I craved more cheerful company.  
In the dim hallway, I saw that the door to the basement was open. Light was streaming onto the stairs. I took some tentative steps down and called:  
“Hello? Is somebody down there?”  
“Richard? Is that you?”, I heard Camilla’s voice. “Come here!”  
I went down, my eyes slowly accustoming to the soft light. I had seen the cellar on one of our first visits here – a cramped, eccentric assortment of beautiful old furniture, crooked lamps, forgotten pots for roses long dead. Camilla was at the farther end near the large sleigh. Two of the small old lamps which still seemed to work lighted the scene, one on a little bedside table from which she took her champagne glass and turned to me, eyes twinkling:  
“There you are, finally! I thought I would have to go to this dance all alone! Look, the horses can’t wait to start. Let’s get in!”  
Was she tipsy already? But then I realized: she must play at dress – up, all giddy and excited like a little girl. She wore a beautiful, apparently antique floor - length silk dress that flowed in golden layers around her slender figure. The cut was somewhat Greek in style, bare arms, held together at the shoulders, but embroidered with tiny beads and glittering stones which gave it a faded Jazz age feel.  
“So sorry, dear, to have kept you waiting. But I wanted to get this gardenia for you – see.”  
I presented the imaginary flower to her with a slight bow and reached for her hand, breathing a kiss into the air just above it.  
She giggled, held the flower to her nose and fastened it after a contented sigh at her cleavage. I held the door of the sleigh open and motioned for her to get in.  
“After you.”  
She took one more sip of her glass, gathered her dress and slowly stepped inside. I followed, and while we arranged ourselves on opposite sides of the portly sleigh, the jingles around it made a soft, chinking noise. We smiled.  
“This is magic, isn’t it? Look at all this snow in the sunlight, glittering like thousands of diamonds. And how blue the sky is!”  
She reclined gracefully, her golden head resting on the seat.  
“Yes”, I replied, “and it’s not cold at all, isn’t it? Are you fine or do you need your ermine wrap, dear?”  
“I am completely fine, thank you,” she smiled, “let’s just enjoy the ride and get away a little.” She took one more sip from her glass.  
“Still so much gloom upstairs?”  
“I’m afraid so.”

As if to contradict me, Francis appeared on the stairs, a bottle of champagne and a glass in his hands, and obviously in the best of moods:  
“Well, look at this, would you,” he said. “There is the real fun happening and nobody asked me. Do you mind if I join?”  
“Not at all, darling, we waited for you.”, Camilla beamed. “Get in!”  
I opened the door from the inside, and Francis got into the sleigh, jingles jingling even more as the three of us moved around. He sat down beside me: “I used to hide in here as a child. I don’t know for how long this sleigh hasn’t seen any snow. Richard, where is your glass? Never mind, let’s share mine.” With that, he refilled first Camilla’s, then his own which he handed me.  
“Cheers! I am so glad I found you. Bunny is tormenting Henry about Italy, and if Charles doesn’t stop playing that Satie soon, I will shoot myself out of melancholy.”  
“No, don’t. Just let’s escape together.”  
Camilla’s eyes sparkled. She touched his knee with one of her stockinged feet, and he smiled at her:  
“Speaking of, you are mightily dressed up for the occasion! Where did you find this dress?”  
“In the closet over there. I hope you don’t mind?”  
“No, certainly not. You look even more splendid than usual. It’s very becoming on you.”  
“Thank you, darling. And look here” – with this, she lifted her dress a little and put one leg onto Francis’ thigh – “I even found old stockings.”  
“Oh my goodness, how beautiful!” Francis pushed her dress up a little more, baring her knee and revealing more of the delicately embroidered stockings.  
“Richard, just look what sense of detail our ancestors had – where can you find such beauty today? In an everyday article? I guess any museum would be glad to have them. It’s amazing they didn’t disintegrate and turn to dust when you touched them, dear.”  
I was feeling a little uncomfortable, as Camilla reclined a little further and lifted her other leg onto Francis’ lap. She had the prettiest legs I had ever laid eyes on – I knew them as she favored skirts for class. But this situation felt so different. It certainly had an erotic touch to reveal legs that had been hidden by a long dress, and it was slightly confusing to see Francis’ slender, pale fingers on her tantalizingly pretty long legs. He had started to stroke her gently, when she lifted her dress even more:  
“And see, there are feathers embroidered here at the top. Isn’t that beautiful?”  
I blushed. In mock innocence, Camilla had bared her legs almost completely, modeling the stockings all the way up and barely hiding how and where they were fastened to her underwear. Francis, suddenly silent, sighed softly while he touched the supple white skin of her bare thighs:  
“Camilla, you are such a beauty. I promise, if I ever fall for a woman, it will be you.”  
The moment was almost too intimate to witness and I frantically searched for ways of excusing myself and escaping the scene, when Francis patted his lap and invited her playfully:  
“Come here, darling. I want to kiss my favourite girl in class.”  
To my utter astonishment, Camilla got up and made herself comfortable on his lap, facing both of us. I was even more amazed when they started to kiss - a real, long kiss. Francis hugged her and pulled her closer to him. She lost her balance and slowly eased her legs onto my thighs while she reclined in his embrace. I had expected anything but that. I was convinced Francis wasn’t interested in women at all, but I seemed to be witnessing the contrary. The long dress slid up again. Camilla’s hips were on my lap now, radiating a heat I didn’t expect, undulating slowly in the rhythm of their kisses. The jingles tinkled and I was dumbstruck, immobile and speechless, not knowing what to do with my hands and wondering if I happened to find myself in a beginning orgy, “Great Gatsby” - style.  
While Francis started to kiss Camilla’s shoulders and collarbone, her half – closed, misted eyes brushed my face. She opened them, sending me an indulgent, long, rain - coloured gaze, and stopped Francis’ head with her hand:  
“Francis, we forgot our manners. Don’t let’s leave Richard out.” She groped for my hand and I froze.  
“Oh, so sorry, of course, darling.” I don’t know whom he meant with “darling”, but he turned to me slightly – more jingling – and tried to pull my face towards himself.  
“No, I ‘m fine, I’m absolutely fine! Don’t bother with me!” I tried to withdraw, but Francis’ soft lips where already at my neck and he breathed into my ear:  
“It’s fun, I promise. Come on.”  
And matters progressed. Camilla had lifted herself up on her elbows and still held my hand, smiling sweetly at me, while Francis started to cover my neck and cheek with soft little kisses. I felt dizzy and didn’t know how to react.

Bunny chose this moment to stomp down the stairs. As usual, his timing was brilliant. Camilla didn’t have time to get off Francis’ lap, so she hid her head wearily on his shoulders. We all knew what to expect, and sure enough, Bunny didn’t disappoint us, harping on on how amazed he was of Francis, that he needed to revise his opinion of him, and if Charles knew what his sister was up to, having a threesome here in the basement, and, regarding me, if I was more aroused by Francis or Camilla.  
“That’s enough, Bunny,” Francis uttered sharply. “Besides, I asked you not to carry food around the house without a plate.”  
Without asking, Bunny had got inside the sleigh, trying to balance himself while holding a generously stuffed sandwich in one hand.  
“Please be careful. I don’t want mayonnaise on these antiques here, you must understand.”  
Bunny grinned: ”Just be careful yourself.”  
Camilla slid between us. Only moments before, the three of us had been entangled in a warm, pleasant and promising embrace. Now we sat rigid and upright, eyes wide open and clothes askew, and stared at Bunny like at Charon himself.  
“Well, Camilla, I am glad there is some warm blood in you. I already thought you were one of those frigid bluestockings. Speaking of…”  
He leaned forward to touch Camilla’s leg. She slapped him hard on his hand and got up to descend from the sleigh.  
“Don’t you touch me,” she hissed and started to climb the stairs.  
“Oh, I see, you go for the fruitier ones. Don’t you like a real man?”  
“Bunny, stop it. Now.” Francis snapped. “Besides, don’t act as if you wouldn’t know something like this from you fraternity parties.”  
“Sorry to interrupt. I will be leaving now, giving you two some more privacy. I am sure you know how to enjoy yourselves without a lady.”  
We watched him tapering up the stairs, taking one more bite of his oozing sandwich.

We were silent for a while, until Francis said:  
“I am sorry. Bunny is just a pain.”  
I looked at him.  
“Oh, my goodness, you seem thoroughly confused. Hope we didn’t shock you?”  
“No, it’s okay, I am just…” My words trailed away. I didn’t dare to look at him.  
“Let’s get upstairs, shall we?” With that I got out and offered my hand to assist him out of the sleigh. He held mine a moment longer than necessary.  
“If there is a god of interruption, it’s name would be Edmund, don’t you think?”  
“Oh yes.”, I answered. “Let me straighten your tie. You look like – like an interrupted lover.” He raised an eyebrow.  
I had no idea how to handle the complicated loose Victorian knot Francis had fancied today, but I started by turning up his collar, carefully avoiding to touch his skin. While fumbling with the heavy silk of his tie, I asked:  
“Why do you give Bunny so much power over you? It only works if you react, you know. Why don’t you just ignore him?”  
“That’s easier said than done. What would you do if he confronted you with what he said about you earlier?”  
“Well, let’s see – I would thank him for his interest in my very personal matters, and I would tell him I haven’t decided yet, and he would be the first one to know if I did.”  
“Are you serious?”  
“Yes. I don’t see why I should be blackmailed for what I am. Or am not. Don’t let’s forget that Bunny comes from a totally different background and mindset. He wants to marry and have eight children, mind you! If he feels threatened by people like us – well, that’s his problem. Shouldn’t be our’s, don’t you think?”  
Still fumbling delicately with the tie, I looked at Francis’ astonished face. Our eyes locked, and I suddenly became aware of how close we were. I held my breath.  
“You are not decided?”  
“No.” Gently, I folded the collar down again, smoothing it around the silk as good as I could. The tie looked worse than ever.  
“This number with the stockings – well, that wasn’t bad at all, was it? But this here” – I trailed a finger along his neck and up to his cheek – “this bare skin here, and here – this is what makes my head swim.”  
He shivered under my touch. I swallowed. I thought that either my heart would explode any moment soon, or I would finally lean in to kiss him, when we heard heavy steps upstairs and a door slamming, followed by shuffling steps and Bunny wailing:  
“I just don’t see why we should stay in that obscure palazzo you decided on. Why can’t we stay at the Piazza Navona, right where everybody is going in the evenings? Don’t you ever want to have a bit fun?”  
“Our ideas of fun might differ quite a bit, if you don’t mind me saying so. Besides…“  
Their voices disappeared.  
The spell was broken. Again. Francis smiled:  
“Guess I should get those dinner rolls going. Care to join me in the kitchen?”  
I nodded, straightening his lapels and brushing some invisible dust off them. We turned off the lights and slowly climbed the stairs.

**Author's Note:**

> eyeslikerain.tumblr.com


End file.
